


Caught

by memories_are_all_we_have



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Protective Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memories_are_all_we_have/pseuds/memories_are_all_we_have
Summary: Sonny isn't answering his phone and even though she knows he's probably fine, Amanda goes to check on him. When she gets there, she finds a scene she never could have expected.She assumes the worst.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> There's references to sex/sex scenes, but nothing overtly graphic!

Amanda tapped at her phone, frowning when Sonny, for the third time that morning, didn't pick up. It had been a full day since she'd heard from him, and frankly she was worried. He'd had the day off, she knew that, but he always picked up when she called. He never ignored her like this. 

It made her worry. So here she was, hovering outside his apartment, biting the inside of her cheek. Maybe she was overreacting. Sonny had every right to ignore her calls. But it was an oddity and she justified stopping by pointing out that it wasn't really out of her way. Confidence renewed, Amanda knocked. 

No response. She frowned a little, then knocked again. This time, she heard noises, something like a shout, but not a response to her. 

Worried, Amanda knocked again. Still nothing. Too concerned to think her actions through, she dug her spare key from her bag and unlocked the door. Worse case scenarios ran through her head and she shut the door slowly. Inside, she could hear another cry.  

Sonny. 

Amanda headed for the sound, instinctively pulling her gun. 

"Ah! No, I-" Sonny gasped, cutting himself off. "Wait!" 

Fear twisted in her gut. The bedroom door was cracked open an inch or so. Moving as silently as she could, she crept to it, peering inside. Her stomach jolted. Sonny was completely naked and sprawled on the bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. He squirmed against his restraints, head pressed to far into the pillow for her to see his expression properly. Above him, a man stood, still fully dressed. His tie was loose and his shirt unbuttoned, however, and he was smirking. Slowly, he undid his tie completely and crawled up Sonny's body, settling on his chest. Sonny whimpered. 

Amanda felt sick. She recognized that man. "It's about time someone shut you up, _detective_." 

"Counselor, come on! You like my voice!" 

"I think you've said enough today." He looped the tie around Sonny's head and tightened it, shoving the knot into Sonny's mouth. "There we go. Nice and quiet." He patted his cheek, then climbed off and paced around the bed, face predatory and dark. "Look at you. My good little slut." 

That was it, Amanda had seen enough. Fire roared through her chest as she burst in, gun up and aimed at Barba. Her heart hammered in her ears. "Hands up!" She snarled. Barba spun as the door flew open, his eyes widening and mouth gaping as Amanda rushed in, shoving him against the wall. 

"Detective-" 

"Can it, Barba!"

"No, detective, you don't understand-" 

"I've seen enough to understand." She spat, holstering her gun and yanking his arms behind his back. "Jesus, I thought you two were _friends_! You sick fucker!"

"Detective!" Barba squirmed, hissing in pain as she slapped handcuffs on him. " _Listen_!"

"I don't wanna hear a damn thing from you! Carisi liked you, damn it! He practically worshiped you and you go and do _this_ to him? What is _wrong_  with you!?" 

"Oh my God! Rollins, listen to me!" Barba twisted his head, trying to look at her. "It's not- Jesus Christ, we're dating!" 

"Oh yeah, what a lovely first date." She hissed through ground teeth. 

"Holy hell, no! Not first date! We have been dating for- damn it, just ask Sonny!" 

And that was what made her pause. Because no one _actually_  called him Sonny. They just didn't. Still, she wasn't entirely convinced, so she dragged Barba with her by the handcuffs. He grunted, but didn't argue as she approached Sonny. He was staring, eyes huge and tugging at his restraints. Careful, she undid the knot and pulled the tie from his mouth. 

"Carisi?" 

"Oh my _God_ , Amanda." His eyes were still huge. "He's telling the truth, _oh my God_." 

She felt dizzy. "Oh." 

"Can you uncuff me now?" Barba asked, voice dry.

"Uh- shit, yeah." She did so quickly, face burning. Once he was free, she cleared her throat. "Listen, guys-" 

"Amanda, we definitely should talk about this, but can we maybe do it when I'm not naked and tied to a bed?" Sonny asked meekly. 

"Shit. Yeah, of course. I'll just-" She turned away and darted out of the bedroom. 

For a moment, silence hung over them. Then Barba spoke up. "Wanna finish up before we go out?"

"Rafael, I swear to God-"

"Okay, okay." He smirked, already moving to undo the restraints. "But it'd serve her right for barging in here." 

"As soon as I'm free, I'm going to kill you both." 

"Well then maybe I won't free you." 

"Rafael!" 

"Kidding." Once one hand was free, Sonny twisted, starting on his other hand. Rafael moved to his ankles. 

"This is humiliating. I have to work with her!"

"It's her fault. How the hell did she even get in here?"

"She kinda has a key." 

"Of course she does." Rafael shook his head, rebuttoning his shirt as Sonny rolled his wrists and began pulling his clothes back on. 

"I didn't think she'd just come in! And I definitely didn't think she'd walk in on you domming me!" Sonny groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, jeans on and shirt hanging open. His head fell into his hands. "They don't even know I'm bi, Raf." 

"Well, now she knows." 

"Raf!" 

"Sorry." Rafael winced and stepped between Sonny's knees, hands light on his shoulders. "But seriously, I think it's okay. She only seemed mad because she thought I was hurting you." 

"Yeah, but how will she feel knowing it was consensual? It's one thing if a man attacked me, but if I _choose_  this? What's she gonna say?" 

Rafael hummed and slowly began working his way up Sonny's shirt, doing the buttons careful. "I don't know. But there's only one way to find out." 

"What if she tells everyone?"

"Do you really think she would do that?"

Sonny sighed. Rafael finished buttoning the shirt and rest a hand on Sonny's cheek. Sonny leaned into it, smiling tiredly. "No." 

"Well then. Let's go talk." Rafael took his hand firmly, rolling his eyes at the pleased grin on Sonny's face. 

When they entered the living room, Rollins was pacing and fiddling with her keys. As they entered, she looked up. "Guys, I'm really sorry." 

"As you should be." Rafael lead the way fully into the living room and sat. Sonny hesitated, then took his place beside him. Rollins sat last, on the armchair facing them. 

"Why exactly did you come inside?" Sonny asked at last. 

"Well you weren't answering your phone, so I came to check on you. When I knocked, no one answered, and then I heard-" She hesitated, then cleared her throat. "I heard a shout. So I came in. And-" She straightened, head high. "I heard you say no and wait. When whatever was happening didn't stop, I looked, saw you tied up, and reacted." She met his eye, eyebrow raised. "Tell me it didn't look bad." 

Sonny went red. "Okay, yeah, that doesn't sound great." 

"While I appreciate your concern," Rafael began, voice dry. "wait is not his safe word. And if I remember correctly, Sonny was arguing about me gagging him. I waited, but it didn't seem like a genuine complaint, so I kept going." 

"It's- it was just part of the game." Sonny admitted, still flushed. "He'd stop if I really wanted him to, that's why I have a safe word. I wasn't really trying to stop him, but it's no fun if I don't argue." 

"Okay, but I couldn't have known that! I mean, you were tied up and he was fully dressed! I didn't even know you were gay, much less dating _Barba_ , so I- well, I assumed the worst!"

"You assumed I came here to _rape_ Sonny?" 

"Jesus, no, but- I didn't think it through that much!" 

"Woah, woah, okay." Sonny lifted his hands, trying to placate the two. "Look, everyone is fine. This is awkward, but everyone is okay, so it's fine, right? No big deal." 

"If you say so." Rollins grumbled. 

"Sonny, she pointed a _gun_  at me." Rafael argued. 

"I wasn't actually going to shoot you!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"Because I'm not a shitty cop!"

"Oh yes? Based on the evidence, you might be. Couldn't even figure out your friend is dating a man." 

"That's not fair, I-" 

"Guys!" Sonny interrupted again. "Look, Rollins, he's right. The gun was a bit much. But Rafi, come on. I've been in the closet for a long time. Can't blame her that I'm good at it. You weren't even sure at first." 

There was a pause, filled with sighs and mumbled agreements, then Rollins spoke up. "Sorry for threatening to shoot you, Barba." 

Sonny shot him a look. Rafael sighed. "Well, I am glad you have his back. Even if this was misplaced." 

The silence returned, less awkward now. "So you're gay?" Rollins finally asked. 

"Bi, actually." Sonny cleared his throat and shifted, glancing at Rafael. The older man put a hand on his knee and squeezed. "No one really knows. Except Rafi- Rafael. Obviously." 

"Huh. Catholics do that?" It was obvious she regretted the statement immediately, but Sonny simply laughed. 

"Depends which ones you ask. But I've come to peace with it. God wouldn't make me bi if he had a problem with it, after all." He shrugged. "A lot of churches are coming around to it." 

"Oh." She shifted. "So no one else knows?"

"No. And I'd really like it to stay that way." 

"Of course. Totally." Rollins nodded quickly. "I won't say a word. Promise." 

"Thanks. We've disclosed, so technically- technically the DA's office and NYPD know, but- no one else."

"Liv knows?"

"Oh, she figured out I was dating someone a while ago." Rafael snorted. "Didn't take long to figure it out when I mentioned disclosing." 

"Ah." 

There was more silence, and finally Rafael couldn't take it. He raised an eyebrow at Rollins. "Well, you've seen that he is not, in fact, dead and I am not assaulting him. Not to be rude, but we were kind of in the middle of something." 

She flushed and cleared her throat. "Rafi!" Sonny sputtered, shoving the other lightly. 

"He's right, I should get home." Rollins stood. They followed suit. After exchanging a quick glance, Sonny followed her to the front door. 

She lingered in the doorway. Sonny leaned against the frame, hoping he seemed casual. "So. You and Barba." 

"Yeah." He smiled. "Me and Barba." 

"How long?"

"About a year."

"That long!? And you didn't tell me?"

"Amanda, I-"

"Kidding." She smiled. "I'm really happy for you, Sonny. This seems good." 

He smiled back, warmth rising in his chest. "It is. He's- he's just incredible. I love him." 

She hadn't expected that, but she kept her expression schooled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to break anything, okay?" 

Sonny pulled a face and shook his head. "Do not." 

"Okay, okay. Good night, Sonny."

"Night, Amanda." 

He watched her disappear down the hall, then shut the door and sighed, leaning his forehead briefly against the wood. Arms snaked around his waist and a body pressed against his. "I'm incredible, am I?" Rafael murmured, kissing the back of Sonny's neck. Sonny laughed and turned in Rafael's grip, grinning as he leaned against the door. 

"Yeah, you are." 

"And you love me." 

"I do." 

"Good thing I love you too." 

Sonny laughed again and bent to kiss him. "The best thing." 

Rafael rolled his eyes as Sonny pressed their foreheads together. "Sap." 

"Yeah. But you already admitted you love me, so no take backs."

"I'm dating a child." 

"Oh, I sure hope not." Sonny shifted, kissing along Rafael's jaw. "Because then we couldn't go back to our games."

"Okay, definitely not a child." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm dating a sexy, stupid man." Rafael shivered as Sonny nibbled on his earlobe. "Who is going to be the end of me." 

"Ah, but what a way to go." Rafael snorted. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom. Definitely." 


End file.
